In Times of Doubt
by Wyall Jared
Summary: Olympiya Blayton had gotten used to the idea of living amongst the Muggles, but the death of Dumbldore rocks the Wizarding World and she is called back into service.
1. Wizard on the Doorstep

Disclaimer: The only character that is mine is Olympiya Blayton, all others and including, settings etc are the work of JK Rowling and publisher Bloomsbury

Note: This is a revised version of 'The Unwelcome Return', feel free to read that also. And please leave a review, I absolutely love them!

You know when you wake up in the morning and the overwhelming feeling that smacks you in the face is pure, unadulterated fear? No? It just must be me then. Ever since my involvement with Voldemort way back when got me banished from the Wizarding World, I had spent nearly every morning waking up in this manner. Much easier when you are alone, but this morning was different, for the first time since leaving magic behind I felt able to connect with someone else. Waking up early does have its upsides; one is the ability to experience the world at peace, a rarity nowadays. I gently turned onto my side, making out his toned form under the covers and seeing his mop of black unruly hair poking out from the paleness of the room. After all that green and red, I welcomed the opportunity to neutralise my living space. A clean, unblemished and pure environment, well that's fairly close to the truth. As he stirred from our brief slumber I ran a few fingers through his hair, wishful thinking on my part to who I would much prefer it to be. A tear was trying to make its presence known but I repressed it desperately, even attempting to explain my previous life made my body run cold. His face began to emerge from beneath the sheets along with his tanned arms following, stretching the sleep from his body. Blue eyes met green. His are a flat calm sea colour, the deepest blue imaginable so much so they were almost black. That single aspect was what created the attraction, indescribable. I adore that quality in a person, a mystery that remains so tightly wound up in a soul only mere suggestions rise to the surface. While contemplating this I had not quite noticed that someone had been tapping on the door.

"Are you going to get that?" The gruff voice of someone who had just opened their eyes remarked.

"Oh yes, I didn't hear it." I replied softly.

"They've been banging for ages." Hearing a slight edge to his voice I made my move.

I left the rapidly cooling bed and reached for a robe out of the wardrobe. Wrapping the patterned silk around my naked body I descended the stairs swiftly, avoiding standing on the cool wood for too long. Thankful for the under floor heating I padded over the flagstones with ease and taking the key off the wall I slipped it into the lock and was consequently faced with a very odd figure. For a second we were locking into glazing up and down each other, I was covered in what I had now realised was practically sheer material. He on the other hand was in a top hat, a surreptitious cane, much too short for practical use, and something that resembled a cape. A slightly shaking hand rose with a parchment attached to it; reaching out my own hand I received it. Walking down the steps backwards I called out to him inquiring into who sent him, after touching down on to the pavement he opened his suit jacket. I saw the source; a glinting enamel badge caught the morning sunlight, with a large silver 'M' surrounded by pale blue. Unmistakeable. Stepping back into the shadows of my house I quickly realised that the heating was no longer working, although still on I could no longer feel the warmth.

I could hear my guest moving around my bedroom upstairs collecting his belongings, thankfully making his move to leave. I smiled within myself as I imagined his excuses for leaving, promises to meet up again and the iconic 'I'll call you'. In the few Muggle films I had seen the person who always left first would always promise the unsuspecting victim that they would call them, of course they would not. I presumed it was the Muggle way, however I had come to realise it was on the very edge of politeness. As I heard the heal of his shoes strike the painted wooden floor sharply I dramatically shoved the parchment into the fridge and as I slammed the heavy door shut his feet touched the grey flagstones.

"I'm off." He paused momentarily to look awkward and head towards the front door and standing with his hand resting on the brass doorknob, he finished with a pleasing, "I'll call you." Seeing his leather clad shoulders, which were not broad enough, amble down the street I was extremely glad I never gave him my phone number.

Shutting the door behind him and hearing that very satisfying click of the lock closing him out, I remembered the problem in the fridge. The much larger problem that knowingly lies upon that frosted glass shelf inevitably was not going to go away as easily as my guest. And one thing was for sure, it was going to call back, even if I had purposely not given it my number. Swinging open the mint green door (my only indulgence in colour) I slipped my hand around the frigid paper and pulled it out into the warm air. Breaking the official seal, I saw immediately that it was not exactly from the Ministry, but from Arthur Weasley. I had asked Albus to pass on the message to Arthur to alert me when Harry arrived. I assumed that this was the notice of Harry's arrival, to confirm for my conscience I read it in its entirety.

Dear Alex Bolero,

This might not be what you are looking for.

I re-read numerous times to try and decipher the true meaning; it was even unsigned causing further confusion. Knowing I could not use any magic as the Ministry would come down on me hard, again, I took to my living room and slumped in my comfiest chair. I quickly came to the conclusion that the message was correct; it definitely wasn't what I was looking for. In my frustration I muttered an almost disgusted "Thank you Arthur" and before me the text changed into a loopy script,

Dear Olympiya Blayton,

Just had to make sure it was you. I am sure you understand? I know you are waiting to hear confirmation that Harry has arrived safely. I am sorry to report that he has not arrived and also no owl has been sent. Please would you collect him? I would send someone from the Order but the Ministry would discover this fact and you are not being watched as closely as you have been in the past. I would feel that you could gather him undetected. Molly is very worried and I would ask that you do this post haste.

Arthur Weasley

I stared at the parchment in disbelief; I thought they would have expected him towards the end of the summer, nearer the beginning of term. However the tone of the letter was light and so I decided to act appropriately and commence the packing up of my life. Back upstairs into my bedroom I first dressed myself in suitable clothes to pick up an errant teen wizard. If anyone had been watching me drag my old school trunk from the bottom of my wardrobe they would have been treated to a hilarious scene. Forgetting that everything from my past was in there I misjudged the weight and as I was pulling it out by the top handle I found myself crumpled against my bed. The extra weight took me by surprise, but the more I thought about it I soon realised that I had actually never picked it up without the help of magic. Once I had picked myself up off the floor I quickly summoned the case out with a little help. I gathered that Arthur was telling me that using magic would be allowed now with his subtle message about the Ministry not watching me very much. Emptying my magical past out of the trunk took a little longer than anticipated as I treated myself to secret glimpses into diaries, textbooks and old uniforms. My school tie was stuffed into a corner along with empty potion bottles and scribbled notes. I wanted to take it all with me and sift through it with a little more care and attention, but I knew I couldn't. Once the trunk was completely empty I began putting my new life into it; Muggle clothes, Muggle books, Muggle toiletries… in short I had turned into a bonefide Muggle. My remnant past shivered a little at the though of this notion but I continued to pack, slipping in bits of my past when I though necessary.

Looking around at my slightly emptier room I felt a pang of sadness that I would probably not be returning here again, though I sincerely hoped I would. I shrunk the case down so it could be stowed on my body without it being detected, the last thing I wanted to do was to spoil my apparent good behaviour. Of course as soon as I did this I knew I wanted a coat, the weather had turned for the worse and rain clouds weren't far off. Of course I had to re-size my case and dig out my second favourite one, black was far more suitable for sneaking about than bright red.

Disclaimer: The only character that is mine is Olympiya Blayton, all others and including, settings etc are the work of JK Rowling and publisher Bloomsbury


	2. Arthur to the Rescue

Disclaimer: The only character that is mine is Olympiya Blayton, all others and including, settings etc are the work of JK Rowling and publisher Bloomsbury

I knew where Harry was, I had been keeping in regular contact with Albus since I had left and had provided incredibly useful in keeping up to date. I knew that he had gone when I heard no more from him. My last thread linking me up had gone, although Arthur valiantly took up the position, but it less informal and focuses on Ministry goings on rather than general Wizarding things. I guess I just missed Albus more than anything else, although I found it perplexing that no one told me how he had died. But before I let it occupy my thoughts further I left to go collect Harry. While running down the stairs I tied my coat up and entered the rapidly cooling air, I definitely couldn't shake the thought that the change in the weather was reflective of the situation.

As I walked down my street for the last time I surveyed the trees that lined the communal garden, one committee meeting I wouldn't be missing in the near future, I debated whether to Apparate or not. I really did not want the Ministry keeping an eye on me again, but Arthur did say post haste and I couldn't bear to let him down. But of course there was that nagging doubt that if I did do something magical it would cause more problems than good. By the time I reached the nearest tube station I decided that I have had enough of Muggle transport and apparated to the end of Privet Drive after several attempts. When I say several I times, I mean I had to go right back to the Three Ds of Apparition. Embarrassing I know, but I hadn't Apparated for years and I didn't entertain the idea of splinching myself. I began walking up the pavement observing the identical gardens of the identical houses, the wonders of suburbia I suppose. I started to feel sorry for Harry having to live here, in fact being forced to inhabit this Muggle boredom. But soon realise that I shared the same fate and we were both escaping at the same time, together. The front door I was stood at contained Harry Potter a boy that I had not seen since he was born, Albus had kept me updated about his progress. Impressive for someone so young and uneducated. So began another debate, to knock or not to knock, or to scare the Muggles or sneak Harry out unnoticed? I saw a curtain behind me twitch which answered the dilemma for me; I had to knock just in case someone 'happened' to see. I rapped my knuckles against the dark wooden door hard to catch the attention of whoever was inside. After the swiftest of moments the door began to open and a large, round man answered and questioned who I was.

"Who are you?"

"I'm here to talk about –", I began.

"Dudley, you must be from the school. Petunia Dudley's teacher is here to tell about how wonderful he is!"

"I – yes, can I come in?" At least it got me in the door.

"Of course, Petunia put the kettle on and get the china out –", He showed me in to the hallway, "we have an important guest!"

I blushed slightly, not for the regal announcement but for the shock Petunia was going to get when she saw me. As I walked through the hall my eyes recoiled at the sight of the floral wallpaper, it was so busy it was on its way to starting a headache.

"We've recently decorated; Petunia picked it all out, such a good housewife!"

"I can tell." I replied through gritted teeth.

"Sit, sit. I'll hurry Petunia up. Do we need Dudley? He's out with friends at the moment; I could get hold of him if needed." He face beamed with the pride of only a father who was oblivious to the reality of his son.

"No, we shan't disturb him." I barely had time to finish my sentence before Petunia appeared from the kitchen with a full tray.

"So how has our Dudley been doing?" She looked up from the tray and as our eyes met her fingers released the handles. The china hit the pale laminated wood flooring smashing into tiny pieces, mixing with the copious amounts of tea and milk.

"You!"

"I rather hoped you wouldn't recognise me Petunia." Her face was an absolute picture.

"My sister … you … witch!"

"Now now, be polite Petunia. I just want Harry; he'll be out of your hair forever."

"Upstairs." They both chorused.

I was immensely relieved that Harry was still alive; I would not have wanted to arrive empty handed. Especially when Molly would have been at the welcoming party

"Harry?" I enquired into the air; none of the doors offered any indication as to what was inside.

"Yeah?" Was the only response, but I managed to pinpoint the door he was behind thankfully. I reached for the faux brass doorknob and stood into the room of Harry Potter. "Who are you?"

"I'm Olympiya Blayton, you are?"

"What? I'm Harry Potter." He replied with a look of deep confusion over his face.

"I just thought you would have liked to introduce yourself for once." I tried.

"Thanks. What are you here for?"

"To collect you of course, I had a very worried Mr Weasley contact me about your whereabouts. Apparently you should have arrived earlier, why have you not let them know?"

"I need to go away. I don't want to get them involved. You wouldn't understand." He looked down from me into the duvet on his bed.

"Look, I know more than you think. But I have to deliver you to The Burrow or Mrs Weasley will, without a doubt, kill me on the spot." I offered.

"I can't deal with a wedding now, I wouldn't be the best guest."

"A wedding? Who's getting married?" I love a good wedding!

"Bill Weasley." He answered flatly.

"Well I'm sorry Harry, but you've sold me on going now."

"I wasn't trying – " He began to argue.

"Would it help if I said Albus originally wanted me to collect you on your last summer here?"

"Sort of." He was not going to go quietly; I needed to employ some hard persuasion.

"Don't you want to see your friends, not even your girlfriend? I waited for the reaction. I got one; a subtle blush began to rise in his cheeks.

"It would be rude to leave without saying goodbye." He began packing as soon as he reached his own conclusion. "How are we getting there?"

"Do you have a preference?" I inquired while investigating his owl.

"Hedwig, flying really. But I think you're leaning towards Apparating aren't you? He added with a faint smile.

"Pretty name. I am, simply because it's quicker. But I'm a bit rusty, so I might need to brush up on side-on Apparating."

"Why?" Fear swept across his eyes.

"Well I haven't been able to use my magic in a while."

"Are you a Squib?"

"NO! No I am not. Just banished. Did you hear a knock at the door?"

"Don't think so. I'm packed, we'll choose outside."

He seemed a little happier now; maybe he just needed the thought of an anticipating girlfriend to encourage him to go. To be a teenager again! I shrunk his case down to a suitable size and got him to put in his jeans pocket. Harry let Hedwig out of her cage, assuring me she knew where she was going.

"Before you ask, we have to go out the front door. The same way you came in the first time you arrived on their doorstep. You have to cross that threshold for your protection."

As we made our way out of his door and reached the top of the stairs, Mr Dursley was opening the front door. With a shout of shock he staggered backwards, falling to the ground clutching at his broad chest. Petunia of course came racing out of the kitchen to his aid, only to fall to the ground herself rigid as a board. Unwelcome guests were at the door and we had a worrying idea who it might be. Unfortunately we were right, two Death Eaters strode through the door determined to take all in the house with them.

"Get your wand out Harry!" I whispered urgently.

Both of us now armed it was time to make a choice, and again the situation made it for us.

"I guess we're Apparating then?"

"No, you have to leave over the threshold; you must cross it without magic just like the way you entered."

"Okay then, we're going out the hard way."

"We sure are." I replied determined to make it as easy as possible.

Their silver plated faces turned up towards the both of us, their empty eyes trained on Harry. With their wands raised the fight was about to begin for us all, I had to get Harry out the door and over the threshold alive. That was my one and only objective and I was sure as hell going to meet it. I knew they were going to come on strong and harshly, this was no schoolyard tussle, it was all about the Unforgivables and I was going to get in their first.

"This is the end for you Blayton! CRU–"

"CRUCIO!" I bellowed, thrusting my hand towards the faceless monster. It twisted on the ground in such pain, but I knew what they were about to do and I won't let them touch me again. Before I could think for a second more the other Death Eater was preparing himself to battle Harry. "EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry shouted out. But the Death Eater deflected expertly and readied himself to attack with full force, but Harry was acting on instinct and battled back quickly. I wanted to subdue the Death Eater still writhing around on the pink hallway carpet. So I yelled out "INCARCEROUS" to bind the fighter up so I could stop the curse, it always causes them to make the most awful sounds, but to make sure of his capture I added a "Stupefy" to seal it. Harry on the other hand had managed to take the mask off of the Death Eater and implemented one of the bloodiest 'Sectumsempra' hexes I had ever seen. With the man holding his face and blood splashing all over the stairs I got Harry to step around the wailing man as I shot off a few hexes to keep him at bay.

"Cross it Harry, just do it quickly." I bent over with my hands gripped just above my knees. I had not had a duel like that since I left and I shocked myself with my ability to cast a Cruciatus Curse with ease. I saw him cross the threshold and a new vigour revived me, one part of my mission was over, but a new chapter was added. We had to get hold of the Ministry to deal with this mess; the main reason was the crowd of Muggles that had gathered around the house. "Harry, can you get hold of someone from the Ministry, anyone?"

"I'll Apparate to The Burrow, Arthur will sort it out." He ran around the side of the house and when I heard a faint pop I knew he had gone.

Turning around I was faced with a sizable amount of enquiring Muggle faces. "Don't worry, I'll explain in just a moment." Silently I cast both a hex to stop them talking and a quick 'Stupefy' to stop them wandering. Going back into the house I was face with a bloodbath so I eventually cast the counter-curse and also bound him like his partner. I didn't recognise either of their faces which was highly disappointing as it meant he was still able to recruit new members. Within moments of entering the house I heard the commotion of several extra people outside, peering from around the door I saw Harry, Arthur and several members of the Order. Carefully I came from around the door and walked slowly towards them; situations like these tend to make people jumpy.

"I told you I didn't want the Ministry involved!" Arthur hissed.

"That's why Harry went to you. Can't you hide it?"

"I'm not that powerful!" He was sounds more desperate now.

"Look, we could not have anticipated this. How was I to know that two Death Eaters were going to turn up on the door? Someone was obviously following me. I contained the situation anyway. Stop stressing!"

We left the Order members behind to clear up the mess and deal with all the Muggles, not the most entertaining task in the world. We walked down the road to find a more private place to get back to The Burrow and Arthur brought the solution. A Portkey. I hate travelling by them, without fail they either give me a headache or make me sick and considering I hadn't travelled this way in years, I feared it was going to be the latter.

"I thought I could trust you to do this properly and without a fuss." Arthur whispered furiously at me.

"I did, right up until two Death Eaters turned up in broad daylight. Voldemort doesn't care now, what has he got to lose? Anyway, Harry put up a great fight." I whispered back.

"He could have been killed!"

"He almost killed one of them, what do you think all that blood was? A nosebleed?" And with that Arthur remained silent until we reached our destination.

"Here we are." Taking a quick glance at his watch he continued, "just a couple of minutes to wait."

This left us with a suitable awkward silence to fill, which wasn't. Each of us stared in a different direction, unsure on how to act. I was still taken aback by my decision to use an Unforgivable that quickly. I knew that he was on the verge of tackling me with it, but I have an encyclopaedic knowledge of spells and could have used any one of them. I just stood waiting to leave, my arms wrapped around myself in a protective manner trying to comfort myself.

"It's time to go." Arthur popped his head above the thick decorative bush which covered a local roundabout to clear the way. "On the count of three touch this sock." Arthur produced the most disgusting looking piece of material, which he assured was a sock he found on the road. Luckily it didn't seem to smell too much, but it was covered in a thick layer of dirt and grime of which we would all have to come into contact with. "One…two…three!" The moment my fingers touched the portkey that sickening feeling from behind my stomach began, but it soon passed as my feet came into contact with the ground again. "We're a bit far out for safety reasons, so we've got a half hour trek before we get back." Arthur announced grandly.

"Arthur, can I have a moment?" I waited for him to slow down to join me. "I'm sorry about earlier, I really wish I could have handled it better. I panicked a little to be honest."

"It's alright, like you said earlier, there was nothing you could have done to prevent it."


	3. Famished Furniture

Disclaimer: The only character that is mine is Olympiya Blayton, all others and including, settings etc are the work of JK Rowling and publisher Bloomsbury

With The Burrow in sight, we all sighed in relief as it had begun to rain quite heavily in typical British fashion.

"It's August!" Harry exclaimed, "It is supposed to be blazing sunshine!" Holding his hands out to emphasise the point he quickly shook the droplets off and dug them into his pockets. Making our way across the deeply sodden field was decidedly worse than travelling by Portkey. The long whipping grass easily soaked through my jeans, it had grown almost wild and reached my forearms. By the time the three of us reached the small stone wall we were all suitably drenched. Molly must have seen us coming through the field as once into the small garden the door flung open. Molly ran out with her arms outstretched for Harry.

"Oh Harry, we thought you were dead!"

"Almost." Was the measured response to her worrying.

"I knew we shouldn't have sent her! You should have gone Arthur!" Her voice was becoming increasingly hysterical.

"You know what Albus wanted." And with Arthur's simple statement Molly ceased throwing any more accusations. I was glad to see that even he had gone; he still held a lot of power over people, a big plus for me.

The Burrow was exactly the same as the last time I visited, warm, comforting and full of people. My assumption was that they were here for the wedding, family and friends from across the ages it seemed, and the more I looked the more seemed to appear. From under stairs, down the stairs, through doors, apparating, grumbling, shouting, crying and laughing. This was truly a family house as nothing was in order, objects were flying about as young wizards and witches were showing their skills off. Ducking rapidly to avoid a saucepan that was either thrown or flown, I made my way through the bustling kitchen and the even busier living room to reach the garden. Unfortunately it was filled with children playing Quidditch, noisy children at that but I still managed to find a semi-secluded spot over the wall. I knew silent moments were going to few and far between, so I took in the quiet and reserved it for later. Leaning on the wall I could feel the wet seeping through my jacket, now would be a perfect time for a cigarette I pondered, but before my hand could delve into my inside pocket another hand gripped my shoulder. Slowly rotating my head a face came into view that I never thought I would see again.

"Remus! How are you?" I practically screamed.

"I'm very well thank you. How are you?" I was scrambling back over the wall to embrace him. Doing so I breathed into his ear that I had missed him, which was of course true but I guess I made it sound like I meant it in a suggestive manner as he quickly recoiled.

"What's wrong?" I can't help but put my foot in it.

"I'm – I can't – what I mean is." His stuttering made his face look ten years younger.

"Remus, you out here?" A female voice called from the back door.

"I'm out here." The female picked up on where he was and walked out to locate him.

"Nymphadora? You and Remus?" Maybe I seemed a little too shocked as the hurt was plastered all over her face. "That's the best news I've heard in ages!" I hugged Remus again and he thankfully realised that I was being sincere. "Congratulations Remus, it's about time!"

"I had to practically bribe him into going out with me!" Nymphadora was smiling so broadly her eyes were joining in. And as Remus joined her, there seemed to be a great deal of understanding between them, their mirrored smiles said it all. The urge to smoke again crept up on me but I pushed it down, I needed to behave myself.

I followed the couple back into the commotion, which had oddly settled momentarily. Considering the large volume of people that was occupying the house when I arrived, the feat seemed near impossible. Walking through the house, it seemed completely deserted once we reached the kitchen we realised that the house pretty much was. Before I properly entered the kitchen I re-sized my trunk, I'd been lugging it around all day and it had begun to get heavier. Around the large wooden table were Molly, Arthur, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill and Fleur. Arthur conjured three additional place settings for us with that comforting, familiar pop of object appearing from nowhere. I sat opposite Bill and in between Fred and George, interesting mix for dinner but I was sure they would recognise me soon enough. A very embarrassing incident that I hoped they would have forgotten, but I'm never that lucky. I couldn't help but study Bill's face; I was being incredibly rude doing it but I could help myself, a sick compulsion. I averted my eyes as subtly as I could and asked that Hermione passed the mashed potatoes to me.

"How do you know my name?"

"Albus told me, he kept me up to date with the goings on around here."

"Oh okay. Why though?" Harry had definitely been talking to them, he works quickly.

"I was banished for being naughty. I was causing a bit too much trouble as it were." I added with a small smile.

"That's enough for now Hermione." Remus cautioned.

"Why don't you use a wand?"

"Harry, is it really appropriate?" Remus was sounding tired.

"It's alright. I'm a mage, I don't need a wand to cast spells, I use my hands instead." I demonstrated by conjuring a ball of light in my hand. "Lumos." Hermione quickly whispered something into Ron's ear and he face turned slightly pale. I sat waiting for a rousing chorus of 'get her out of here' but instead was posed a question by Bill.

"I'm sorry if I've put you off your food." His scars were a raw looking vibrant red, but nothing I hadn't seen or caused myself.

"Don't be preposterous Bill, I've seen much worse. I'm just amazed that you've manage to keep your good looks! Not even a Werewolf could stop you getting married." Maybe I went a little over the top, but I got a smile out of the other happy couple which went down well Molly. I felt like I couldn't put a foot wring, which of course was my downfall. Fred and George were gesturing to each other about something, which they brought Charlie into and then Bill. A deep scarlet blush rose in my cheeks and subsequently spread to the rest of my face, they had recognised me. The giggling between the younger Weasley boys was now audible to the rest of the table, with garnered the recognition of Molly specifically.

"What's all this about boys?"

"Nothing." More giggling ensued, "Really, it's nothing mum." George replied.

"Come on now you lot, answer your mother." Arthur added in support.

"We just remembered the last time she came to visit. Just a funny little anecdote, you must remember dad." Fred's emphasis on 'dad' caused a similar blush to mine to appear on his cheeks.

"What's this about Olympiya?" Remus cheekily inquired.

"It really is nothing." I mumbled while spooning chocolate cake into my mouth.

"Don't be so modest about yourself Oly, it was truly spectacular show!"

"Charlie, don't join in with them please!" I begged.

"Come on now, what happened?" Remus probed further, his smile getting wider.

"They all saw me naked! That better?" The gasp from Molly was positively Oscar worthy. Remus laughed along with everyone else around the table. I put my head in my hands and listened to them recite the incident moment by moment. The funniest bit for them was that they each managed to burst in separately, even though I locked the door. Before you question it, I didn't realise they put an Anti-Fog spell on the glass shower screen. At least I keep them entertained on long cold nights.

After all the plates vanished and we retired to the living room, those who were in a couple began to move first. Bill and Fleur left for bed, I wasn't really listening but apparently they have their own flat somewhere, I believe it was a wedding present from Fleur's parents or grandparents. Remus and Tonks were next; a sleepover methinks was in order. When the residents of the house starting moving towards their bedroom, I cleared my throat for some attention.

"I don't mean to be rude, but where am I sleeping tonight?" Bill and Fleur have their own flat and are staying here!

"I'm so sorry Olympiya, we forgot to make room for you." Forgot? I went and rescued the boy wonder! "We can make some arrangements for tomorrow night; it's just so late to move the house around."

"It's alright Arthur, I'll see if my flat – "

"It was sold by you parents I believe."

"Can I have your sofa then?"

"Sure. I'm sorry about this; the wedding is taking a lot of organising."

That's it, no more chosen people for me; they make me sleep on sofas.


	4. Dark, Dangerous and Disturbed

Disclaimer: The only character that is mine is Olympiya Blayton, all others and including, settings etc are the work of JK Rowling and publisher Bloomsbury

After spending the entirety of the night in either states of pure discomfort or being eaten by the sofa, I woke up around seven exhausted with attempting to sleep. Padding into the kitchen to brew some tea I noticed the clock that kept an eye on all of the Weasley's, it seemed to be stuck on 'Mortal Peril', however one of them was moving. A smile crept across my face as I saw Bill's move to awake, considering breakfast was at half eight (as I was reliably informed) I couldn't imagine he took an hour and a half in the shower. I missed waking up to someone I love, it's been so long since I had I had forgotten how it made me feel. Obviously someone heard their early morning antics as several sleepy footsteps made their way down the carpeted stairs.

"Good morning!" I mustered the loudest, cheeriest greeting I could find within my self this early in the morning. I preferred late morning to afternoon rousing.

"Urgh." Seemed to be the only response that was available to them at the present time.

"Does anyone want some tea, it's freshly brewed?" I got the same response, which I took to be a yes, so I retrieved a variety of tea cups and began to pour. Their sated faces seemed to enjoy the sweetness at this unearthly hour, and felt pleased with my ability to satisfy a group of teenagers. A mortal fear of mine since being given this task as I don't do motherly love. The bright morning sun streamed through the leaded windows onto the same wooden table we sat around last night, but I could sense that Harry, Ron and Hermione had something to ask me. Of course it was highly obvious as to what they wanted to discuss, and I was tempted to start the conversation myself.

"I've read about you." Hermione enquired

"In what book may I ask?" I was quite excited as to what book I was in, I was hoping for something risky personally.

"'Dark, Dangerous and Disturbed Witches and Wizards of the Past' I think."

"Of the past? I'm still alive and kicking, I'll have to alert the author. I think I've got a bit left in me to warrant the present." I was quite upset with being resigned to the past, even a little hurt.

"You're not more concerned about the 'disturbed' bit?" Ron asked.

"How do you know that I'm not?" I shot him a sideway glance with an added smirk.

"What?" Ron looked completely dumbfounded.

"Do you honestly think your mother would let me in the house if she wasn't completely satisfied with my sanity?" Good answer, go me.

"But you used the Cruciatus Curse." Harry added.

"On a Death Eater that was preparing to shout one at me. I didn't want to experience that again, once is plenty for me."

"But an Auror wouldn't use an Unforgivable Curse." Hermione chipped in.

"Who said I was an Auror?"

"You were a Death Eater?" Harry spat out.

"This is not conversation for a breakfast table." I tried to slow the expulsion from the Wizarding world again.

"Just tell us. Just tell us the truth. Please." Hermione demanded.

"Alright, but if I tell you all this you must not go off the deep end, instead just listen to what I have to say with as little prejudice possible. Is that alright?" I hope they say yes.

I got an "Okay" from all three of them, an unsure okay but it gave me a sense of hope they wouldn't hex me until next Tuesday.

"Yes, I was indeed a Death Eater BUT only for a matter of months before Albus rescued me."

"He got you out of the Death Eaters, I thought that was impossible?"

"It is, I never left but I offered to become a spy. I never really did anything for Voldemort I was more of a trophy for him. Looking back it was the single most idiotic choice I ever made; this said I've led a pretty interesting life because of it. That's why I used the Cruciatus Curse; it was an instinct but a bad one, I'll admit that."

"We've heard enough about spies." Harry alleged.

"Can I make a guess that you're talking about Severus Snape. We were supposed to work together, but he took off on his own." My head dipped slightly, I hated bringing up the past but Albus assured me that these three were surprisingly good to talk to. He also mentioned that if I spoke to Harry, Hermione and Ron would invariably discover the conversation so it would be fruitless talking to them separately.

"Who else?" Ron retorted.

I let out a laugh, "Not liked by you lot either then?"

"No!" The three chorused light heartedly.

"Albus always trusted him, even when I told him what I knew which was quite some time after he began double crossing us. I had to be completely sure before I made accusations that serious."

"Why? He's the reason behind all this destruction! He killed Dumbledore!" Harry uttered the three words no girl wants to hear, that the man you were almost forced to marry killed the man that saved your life. I felt my insides crumble away with the thought of Severus striking Albus down, a man who had wasted his life thinking he was better than everyone else had diminished the greatest Wizard I had ever known. They could probably tell I was affected by what they had just revealed to me; well the sobbing into my hands gave it away really.

"Didn't you know?" Hermione gently questioned.

"No, no one told me how he died. I can't believe Severus did it, he wasn't supposed to."

"What do you mean 'wasn't supposed to'?" Harry was beginning to rise out his seat.

"Albus knew what Draco was up to, the cursed items and wardrobe. He may be old, but absolutely nothing goes past him especially in his school." The tears had subsided temporarily but I definitely knew they would be back.

"He knew and did nothing. He let himself be killed." He was now out of his seat and angrily pacing the stone kitchen floor.

"Harry, please don't think like that, I honestly think he trusted Severus, he really does see the best in people. Well apart from Voldemort, but everyone sane hates him."

"What about you then, why didn't you stop him? If you knew what was happening you could have done something! Why did you let him die?" The anger and despondency was etched into his face desperately as he tried to figure out what had happened.

"Do you honestly think that I would stand by and let him die? If I came back when I wanted to it would had caused so many problems for everyone involved. I asked Albus so many times to get the Ministry to let me back in." I was beginning to hear a pleading voice in the back of my throat. Harry's pacing began to slow considerably and the anger drained from his face but the desperation still hovered about. "I trusted his judgement Harry, I couldn't betray him again."

"I know." He plonked back down onto his seat, seemingly satisfied with his interrogation.

"I'm here to help you out, guide you and complete your training. To help you locate the Horcruxes and get rid of Voldemort. Get that look off of your face." Harry was pouting spectacularly, "I'm not going to be a babysitter, if you want to go off on your own that's up to you but you can't blame the consequences on me."

"Oh."

I turned to face him straight on, "Do you want a babysitter?"

"No it's not that, I was just hoping Remus would be able to do that."

"I'm sorry that it's not but he's got to remain underground for the time being, I'm sure he'd like to help out when he's not busy though." I tried hard to keep my tone light.

"Yeah, when he's not with Tonks."

"Hey, don't take that tone, I believe that's exactly what you were doing with Ginny earlier this year. Absolutely everyone is entitled to a little happiness surely?" His mumbled agreement was all that was needed. Taking the last cold sip of tea out of my cup reminded me to investigate the time. "Are we alright now?"

"I suppose."

"Well it's tough luck either way as I'm going to be sticking around all year." And with that the rest of the house emptied into the kitchen noisily. But before they all crowded into the golden sun-filled room I caught a glimpse of the three friend's silent conversation and by my guess they seemed alright with me. But I'm sure things will crash around my feet one more than one occasion. I conjured a huge mug of coffee and stood back observing normal family life, I think some people call it organised chaos. I took this time to retire to my trunk in order to organise what I was wearing today, it was when I opened it in a magical environment that I realised how terribly Muggle I had become. Disappointed with myself I took myself up to the shower to cleanse the previous conversation with Harry away. I felt decidedly dirty for informing them all about my past, I felt guilty every day for what I did but the truth was that my life got a whole lot more interesting because of it. For a brief moment I imagined all the Weasley men 'accidentally' bursting in to check the taps or something. I quickly stepped out and cast a drying spell and slipped into my outfit for the day, so I pulled on a pair of slim jeans, a white vest and a little black cardigan. I spent most of my time in corsets and long skirts, but then again that was the fashion back then. Brushing my hair into a more acceptable state I cast my patented serum spell that kept my hair manageable. I thought with age my hair would learn to behave itself, but unfortunately it was as unruly as ever. Wandering back into the kitchen I saw that things had reached a new level of madness, more people had managed to squeeze into the room. There we lots of women in large feathered hats and men wearing all manner of suits. Seeing this, I decided that it was my perfect chance for me to slip out and get my affairs in order. Grabbing my handbag I made for the door I entered yesterday with Harry.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to get my life sorted again Molly."

"Excuse me?"

"I need to go to the Ministry, Gringotts and also pick up a few items for myself if that's alright?"

"Be quick, it's the wedding today!"

"Why did no one tell me?"

"Arthur was supposed to!" Molly's voice was getting higher with every statement.

"We were busy fighting Death Eaters!" My reply matched hers, which in turn made the kitchen perfectly silent. "I'm going and I don't know when I'll be back, I need to make a life out of nothing." And with that Remus and Tonks, smiling from ear to ear arrived. I needed to leave rapidly.


	5. Meetings with the Minister

Disclaimer: The only character that is mine is Olympiya Blayton, all others and including, settings etc are the work of JK Rowling and publisher Bloomsbury

"I need to see Rufus Scrimgeour immediately." I barked rather unfairly at the slight witch behind a desk on the ground floor.

"I'm afraid he's busy at the moment, do you wish to make an appointment?" She replied in a high-pitched squeaky voice.

"No, I want to see him now, tell him Olympiya Blayton is here to see him. He should be expecting me."

"Do you already have an appointment then?" Her voice went up an octave.

"No, that's why I want you to get hold of him." I answered sharply. She swung around on her chair and tapped away on a slab filled with various buttons and levers.

"He'll see you now, that lift to level three."

"That wasn't too hard was it?" I left smugly.

My boots tapped satisfactorily on the smooth marble flooring of the Ministry. The last time I saw this place was when they innocently requested to see me for a contingency meeting, but instead ended up unable to return to the Wizarding World. This happened just after Harry was born, I was holding him one day and the next rescuing him from Voldemort's followers. Sometimes I wonder why I'm still alive. The doors opened on floor three and I was faced with a rather ostentatious gold door, taking a few steps down the corridor I stretched my hand out to open the door which of course did without my help.

"Ah, Miss Blayton, about time you made an appearance." His office was vast, a large paned window overlooked the Muggle world, from the outside it looked deserted, but inside was the most luxurious building in England. Well apart from Buckingham Palace. His desk was made from the darkest wood, a deep coffee brown that was almost black, and covered on top with russet coloured leather. Book lined the wood-panelled walls shrunk the room considerable, their height towering in over me as I walked through the room. The heel of my boots sinking into the deep crimson carpet put me slightly off balance, but I managed to keep it together to reach the chair already pulled out for me.

"I arrived yesterday Rufus." I'm partial to using first names with new people, slightly off-putting and unnerving for them. I tend to get what I want. "This is the earliest I could get in."

"Now, now, I wasn't implying that. I simply meant you had not been in the Wizarding World for some time."

"I know that, what do you want me here for?"

"I've been reading up on you, quite the interesting life you've led."

"I know, funnily enough it's my life, I've lived it!" I was itching to get out of here and sort more important things out.

"I asked you in so we could come to an agreement, terms to agree with so you can remain here." He moved his chair closer to his large desk and pulled open a drawer which allowed several sheets of paper to fly out. "These are the terms of your return."

"Albus explicitly told me that I could return freely." I rose out of my seat and put my hands, palm down, on his desk, "There were to be no conditions."

"Things changed ever since – ", his expression altered considerably, it started as friendly and accepting but now a sinister air was about him, "Albus died, we've had to make changes."

"The Ministry is trying to take over." I've gone from one controlling government to another. "What are these terms then?"

"There really is one that I'm interested in. We must get Harry Potter on the side of the Ministry, to give hope to our people and lead them to fight He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"You want to make Harry Potter the poster boy? Not going to happen, I can't make him do something against his will. I believe he already turned you down twice, I'm sure you don't want to hear a third no." A look of disbelief swept across his face once I had said this. "I kept in touch with Albus once I left, we kept a correspondence. I know everything, you can't fool me."

"Ah, I rather hoped that was simply a rumour. I was previously warned about your ruthlessness."

"Excuse me; I would hardly call that being ruthless." My eyebrow arched in agreement. "What are the other terms?"

"To keep up your work for the Order and protect Harry Potter."

"I intend to." I stood up and turned to leave, "If that's all Rufus, I shall be leaving."

"Thank you for coming Olympiya, we shall be keeping an eye on you of course. To tell you the truth, we have been slipping lately."

"I know. Merlin knows what I've been up to!" I left him in his office open-mouthed. Perfect.

I strode through the entrance floor elated with my performance and thankful I didn't have to sign my life away on a sheet of paper. Who knows what they would attribute my signature to, while thinking this I had barely noticed the stares I was getting from other witches and wizards. I was so very tempted to scream to them all that I was back, but instead I concealed it into a very wide grin as I made my way to Diagon Alley.

I forgot how dusty you could get when you Flooed somewhere, I was brushing my clothes desperately to rid myself of the remnants of the Floo powder before anyone important saw me. I was lucky this time that nobody did, so I moved swiftly towards Twilfit and Tattings to arrange my new wardrobe. But as I reached the door I remembered that I needed to sort out my money situation before I went shopping. Walking into another large, people-filled building overwhelmed me slightly; I wasn't used to that many peaked hats in one room, well not this side of Halloween. After going about three-quarters of an hour later I managed to see the manager who informed me that my account had indeed been frozen by non other than Albus himself, how he did it I don't know. But I was thankful for it; he halted my funds being siphoned off amongst my undeserving family. Once I had access to my money again, after numerous signatures and had been given my new Gringotts card, I was off to spend it. Back to Twillfit and Tattings for me.

I opened the heavy mahogany doors and waltzed right into my past, everything was exactly the same, right down to the smell of the tailor's cloying cologne. However there was one small change, the employment of a rather petite young seamstress of which I was highly thankful for, the tailor was getting quite arthritic. He noticed me as I glimpsed through a leather bound book full of the hundreds of designs. Things had changed, before there were simple drawings to look at, now I had three dimensional moving images with my face on the model. I mentally picked out a few I wanted, and also noted the alterations I wanted to include.

"Just let me know what you want and I'll get Miss Tatting to measure you up." A musty voice echoed from the storeroom. As I moved from the front of the shop towards the counter Mr. Twillfit himself emerged from the doorway, "My my, I haven't seen you for a while."

"Likewise." I never felt entirely at ease in his presence, but his dressmaking skills were unmatched.

His mouth twitched into a smug grin as he spoke, "So you're back and how may I help you?"

I couldn't bring myself to speak again so I merely pointed out several designs in the ancient book and proceeded to be measured up by Miss Tatting and her very nimble fingers. As she led the tape measure around various parts of my body, I mentioned the alterations I wanted which seemed to insult her somewhat. I assured her several times that I meant not to insult her, but reminded her I was the paying customer. I must say though trying the capes on excited me the most as I had not worn one since school. I only ordered once for special occasions as I wasn't sure if I was going to wear it or not. It was then that I heard the slightly high pitched tones of Narcissa Malfoy. Unfortunately I was effectively trapped by a tape measure and the threat of several hundred pins. I couldn't quite make out what she was saying but I knew she wasn't alone; there was someone else with her, a younger male. I soon realised who it was, it was her son Draco. I could vaguely remember seeing him as a baby, but I had no idea what he would look like. Especially since he failed to murder Albus.

"Right, you're done. They'll be delivered normal time."

"How long is normal time?"

"Surely you know Olympiya! Or have you been at Malkin's recently?"

Worse Muggles, "Hello Narcissa." I stepped off the platform gently and carefully made my way over to why she was stood, "How have you been?"

"Fine, fine."

I interpretated this as 'I don't want to speak to you anymore' and took myself over to the counter once more and attempted to pay on my Gringotts card. It was declined.

"It's brand new, it should work." I couldn't believe this was happening with an audience.

"I'll put it on your parents account." Internally my stomach rose a couple of inches towards my mouth, but my handy Slytherin composure came into play and I was thus socially saved.

"Having problems there?"

"Non whatsoever, just putting it on my account."

"You have an account here?" Her face fell slightly, "They are quite exclusive."

"I know." I hoped she would take that as I wished to speak to her no more.

As I took the receipt I stared at Narcissa and saw a melancholy deep seated in her pale blue eyes. Sometimes a slight twinge of sadness rose within me for her, but each time it was forced down because I couldn't bear to think of her in that way. After what she asked Severus to do, I don't think I could be in the same room as her again but I had an ache in my heart that made me think I would have to. I pushed the heavy door and stepped out in to Diagon Alley again, the air was sweet with anticipation. Maybe everyone was hoping for the weather to have a change of heart and give us a summer, the clouds had begun to part and the sun was making an effort. I pondered momentarily on my Gringotts card being declined and then realised I had to sign the back to activate it, in my haste to escape the goblins I neglected to listen to their instructions. I then had to take a much needed trip to Knockturn Alley, as I had been coerced into not only looking after Harry I had also been pressured into becoming a teacher. It was bad enough that I had to become a bodyguard, but a teacher as well? Oh and to slither back into Voldemort's good books to become a spy again. Sometimes people can push you to your limits and when I simply wanted to slip back in unnoticed it was all everybody could do to make me stand out. So much for a quiet life. This year was going to test my patience, children aren't really my thing. Thinking about it, why on Merlin's green earth did I agree to do this?

Wandering through the menacing shadows that hung over the narrows alley ways in the bad end of town, I wrongly felt at home. I knew my presence here would reverberate through the right channels; I needed Voldemort to know I was back and more importantly that I was willing to come back. I had a few ideas for Harry and the rest of the school, teaching now wasn't really for preparing for exams, but for surviving. Harry especially had to understand what would be thrown at him as he searched for the Horcruxes and eventually when he had to destroy Voldemort. I decided to pick up a few artefacts from the darkest and dankest of shops I could find, I knew Voldemort was partial to historical items assuming that opponents do not have a clue as to what to do with them. I had to give Harry the best head-start possible before I could discover the finer details of the plan. I hoped with all of my heart that I could reintegrate myself back into the Death Eaters, but the front I put up the last time cost me so many people. I could still see Sirius' face when I told him what I was doing, he almost raised his wand at me but I couldn't blame him I think I would have let him. His face just fell once I mention his name, I was just thankful Remus was there at the time he has the wonderful calming influence on anyone. I didn't see Sirius for days after that incident and I thought I would ever feel that lonely again, but I was wrong.

I finished with Knockturn Alley after collecting everything I needed and showing my face for an acceptable length of time without causing suspicion. Stepping back into Diagon Alley was like stepping back into the real world, back into sunlight. I blinked my eyes several times to readjust myself to the newly streaming sunlight before making my way back, briefly, to the Muggle World. One tends to get used to certain things. It was the swiftest of journeys and within the hour I returned, tapping on the rights bricks to allow me back in. I desperately needed a coffee to wake me up; the hungry sofa last night kept me up until the early hours had sapped my energy. As I queued with several other witches and wizards, who all looked like they had not slept at all due to the Voldemort effect I presume, I noticed someone with a large feather in their hat. For some reason the striking image made me watch them all the way down the walkway, my eyes couldn't leave them which prompted the tall greying wizard behind me to make my order. And as my hand circled the warm takeaway cup, it struck me, Bill's wedding. When I left The Burrow I secretly wanted to miss it, far too many people, and far too many happy people. However I was finished, there was nothing left to do apart from going back, but I couldn't arrive empty handed.

"It's about time!"

"Molly, I had to see the Minister, it was unavoidable. Would you have preferred to have a bunch of Aurors descending on the wedding? No, didn't think so."

"Just go get changed."


	6. Not the Wedding I Wanted

Disclaimer: The only character that is mine is Olympiya Blayton, all others and including, settings etc are the work of JK Rowling and publisher Bloomsbury

After the wedding was over, which was gorgeous by the way, we crowded around as they took off on their honeymoon. Everyone poured outside to wave them off and the newly married couple came around and thanked them for attending, when it came to my turn I couldn't wait to give them my present.

"Thank you so much for coming."

"No problem." I kissed Bill and Fleur on the cheek, then handed them a deep purple velvet bag. They opened it between them and their faces dropped."

"It's alright isn't it?" I questioned.

"Eet iz too much!" Fleur exclaimed.

"Save it, spend it. Do what you want with it. It's yours." I whispered. I am never going to have my own wedding, so why not share the wealth?

As soon as the door shut Molly began reciting the entire wedding again, which I was personally going to allow once. It was truly and amazing wedding, Fleur was dressed, almost decorated in an ivory silk and organza dress which was showered in the slightest sparkles. She shimmered when the sunlight touched her, giving her an ethereal aura which suited her from her tiara to her polished toes. Bill's scars seemed to disappear when he smiled; actually he beamed throughout the entire ceremony. He looked so handsome with in his dress robes, deep matt black with a crisp white shirt and bow tie. When I saw them together it even brought a tear to my eye, a rare thing so I blinked it back and kept my composure. They enclosed the garden in what seemed was a large white tent, but it seemed so light and airy that it still felt like were open to all the elements. I guess it was for protection, but they made it incredibly romantic with tiny pixies holding even smaller lights which emitted the softest glow. I don't know why now and I didn't know why then, but those tiny pixies made the tears flow generously because I always planned to have them at my wedding if I ever got to have Sirius forever. So I wanted it repeated once because it hurt to see it and now it hurt to hear it.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Remus, just tired." I glanced around the room and saw that not everyone believed me, obviously they saw me crying and deduced that you don't cry at a virtual strangers wedding. Especially not a Death Eater, but they left it alone thankfully.

"So what did you give them?" Arthur piped up, kindly ceasing any further investigation. Everyone got them incredibly useful items for their new flat, so I felt a little ostentatious with my gift.

"Olympiya, what did you give them, Fleur seemed really excited." Hermione interrupted my silent wonderings.

"I just gave them some money to help them out."

"What?" I knew Molly would take offence at this.

"I don't mean to offend you two." I gestured towards Arthur as well, "I wanted them to have some fun in such a dark time."

"How much?" Why did she have to ask me that? It's rude to talk about money.

"I'd rather not say Molly."

"He'll tell us anyway." Ron just had to say that and I knew that it would come out eventually.

"I gave them ten thousand Galleons, give or take."

"How much? How can you afford that?" Molly exploded at me and I can understand why.

"My family was one of the few Pureblood families not to squander all their money, plus the interest really mounts up when you don't spend anything for ten years."

"Are you sure, I mean, you don't really know him."

"I'll be straight with you." I stood up as I was going to leave as soon as I said my piece, "I'm never going to have my wedding, so I wanted someone else to be happy. I wanted them to have a good start in their new life." I felt it was a suitable excuse so I turned on my heals and left the room. I thought I was over Sirius and it was plain to see that I was not, I got used to not seeing him and not being with him but I knew he was alive and that one thought kept me going. Just the mere thought of seeing him kept me hopeful, alive and ready to fight.


	7. Defensive Teaching

Disclaimer: The only character that is mine is Olympiya Blayton, all others and including, settings etc are the work of JK Rowling and publisher Bloomsbury

The summer dragged somewhat after the wedding, Bill and Fleur returned to their new flat in Hogsmeade and the rest of us remained in The Burrow. The children in the house seemed to be constantly restless and the endless supply of Quidditch games appeared to have been depleted. The remedy for this according to Molly and Arthur was a trip to Diagon Alley to collect school supplies for the coming year. September was quickly approaching and school trousers were coming up short. I was persuaded to join them to help with protection, saves calling up for an Auror I suppose. I had reserved the books for Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny, one to make sure they got the books as people are in a panic and trying to protect themselves. This led to many defensive instruction books to be in very short supply, so I took this step as I couldn't bear them to not have this help. We Flooed again, but before this I searched out a spell to clean myself once we got their and even though I had received my parcels from the tailors I still felt inclined to wear my Muggle clothes. I'll save the new things for school; oh I never thought that I would say that again!

As we wandered up to Flourish and Blotts, the children began discussing the next years teaching staff. I wondered what they would make of me becoming a new teacher; I hoped they would be pleasantly shocked if anything. Harry seemed quite alright with my presence in his life over the coming year and he also came around to the idea that he should spend as much time within the walls of Hogwarts as possible. I was positively ecstatic when he divulged his plan; it would be much easier to guide him when I knew where he was. I knew Molly was as well, she had been pressurising me to get him to stay since I arrived but I always argued back that he should come to his own decision. It's his life and this year was going to be the most dangerous one yet and I was going to let him have as much freedom as was feasible.

"We're going to have two new ones, one for Potions and one for Defence." Hermione stated with full concern.

"And a new head of Slytherin."

"Well that's still two teachers Ron." Hermione retorted dryly.

"I know that, but it probably means we're going to get someone as bad as Snape." Ron deplored.

Harry remained pretty quiet, surely thinking about that those who were going to replace would be stepping into the shoes of the single person who killed Albus. But he soon chipped in and sounded quite cheerful when he spoke, "No one could be as bad as Snape."

"Here we are, go in and get your books." Molly instructed to the brood, "Where are you going?"

"I'm just updating a few of my books." And as I walked into the shop Molly grabbed my arm gently.

"Thank you so much for helping Bill and Fleur out."

"Absolutely no problem, I doubt I'll be around too much longer, I'd like my ill-gotten gains to do some good." I smiled a warm grin and followed the four into the bookshop. The smell of general mustiness and old paper struck me hard in the nose, it wasn't by any means unpleasant and in fact it was altogether familiar. They huddled together slightly, I assume to figure out what books they needed and while they were comparing their lists I slipped past them to reach the counter. "I reserved some books a week ago, there should be seven."

"Under what name may I ask?"

"Blayton." He did a double take as I said my name, but my hair was shorter than it has ever been and at the height of my infamy my hair was halfway down my back. Surprising how different you look with a change of hairstyle, that's why I offered this suggestion to Harry and advised to get dreadlocks. The notion wasn't received very well at all, especially after I changed his hair to suit my fancy over the entirety of that day.

"Here they are. I've already got your payment." A pair of very frail looking hands handed them over, so frail in fact I wondered how he could work with so many heavy books. But I guess a passion in something can always give you strength.

"Here you go; these are your Defence Against the Dark Arts books." I handed one to Ginny entitled 'Defending Against All That is Dark', a suitably sinister title for sixth years and two books each to Harry, Hermione and Ron. One was titled 'Defending Yourself and Others' and 'Dark Matters'.

"How did you know about these?" Ginny asked, her voice laced with confusion.

"Well Ginny, I'm going to be teaching this year and as compensation I book you these books."

"So why have we got two?" Ron demanded incredulously.

"Because we all need to go into far more detail when talking about the Dark Arts. And before you say anything, not to inform the next generation of Death Eaters, but to give you all a heads up in what to expect."

"Thank you very much Olympiya, I'm sure these will come in very useful." Harry stated with a straight face.

"Was that sarcasm I heard Harry. If all fails just throw them at Voldemort." They all seemed taken aback by my comment; though I'm not sure if it was about the sarcasm or throwing books at Voldemort. I prefer hardbacks myself. We all gathered ourselves around Molly so we could plan the next place to go to, everyone needed to restock their potions ingredients so we went to the apothecary, then to Madame Malkin's for school clothes and finally we had to go pick up owl and cat food and treats. With us all laden down with many parcels to I sounded the option to go home and rest before packing up for Hogwarts.

"That sounds like an excellent idea Olympiya, I fancy a cup of tea and a nice sit down, let's go then children." We arrived home like a pack of weary travellers, dumping all the bags upon the kitchen table and with a hefty swish of her wand, Molly set the teapot off. The children took themselves upstairs, presumably to begin packing or something. Two teacups and two saucers floated in like heavenly messengers bring hope to those who had none left and as the hot tea touched my lips and sunk further into the sofa. Not caring one iota if it ate me up on the spot.


	8. A Little Bit of History

Disclaimer: The only character that is mine is Olympiya Blayton, all others and including, settings etc are the work of JK Rowling and publisher Bloomsbury

There were a few more rumblings about my new position at the school, I assumed they were positive but Hermione always had her mouth twisted up whenever I was mentioned. I not only put this down to the book I was mentioned it, but to a general mistrust of anything connected to Voldemort and Severus Snape. A healthy reaction if you ask me. I knew I had to tread carefully around them all especially Hermione, as Albus informed me she was incredibly smart and not to take her for granted. This was both slightly worrying and a great help, if Harry was to disappear I could count on Hermione to see him right. Harry had the instincts, Hermione had the smarts and Ron had pure loyalty. Gryffindors to the very core. So with this in mind I began to think about the year ahead, Horcruxes, lessons and teaching Harry, I was up against it and doing it in the dark. I was fortunate then to be given a book by Albus that proved to be the answer to everything.

The last time I saw Albus he handed my a slim, dark green, leather bound notebook, literally the last human contact before being booted out of The Leaky Cauldron. Of course I always knew where it was, but I could no longer open the door, only by a magical hand will the door allow them in. Well, a welcome magical hand anyway. The book remained empty apart from when Albus wanted to contact me, it would fight its way off the bookshelf until I took notice of it and read the contents. It was fortunate that I rarely had visitors because it didn't simply fall off the shelf; it flung itself across the room. The book often warranted my curiosity, the colour was always somewhat an enigma, sometimes it seemed alter its hue. On occasions the green would turn to deathly black, then the usual liquorice and only once did it flash a grass green. I soon learnt that it was the day Harry was sorted, once it returned to the usual colour a monosyllabic message, 'Gryffindor!". One of the few times Albus employed the use of an exclamation mark, over time it became clear that he only made such gestures when his emotions got the better of him. And when it concerned Harry, it happened quite regularly, Albus saw something in him that he didn't have himself. One could view it as selfish, that he was using Harry for his own ends, sometimes a little misguided, but Albus definitely knew what he was doing.

I took to my temporary room and rooted through my trunk for the book, over the years it had become a security blanket, an item I relied on to be my last hope and my last link to the Wizarding World. I grabbed onto the slim volume from underneath my favourite pair of shoes and proceeded to shut the lid down on my belongings. I knelt onto the wooden floor to take a close look at the pages, the top of my trunk still held onto the former glory bestowed upon it. The silver embossed initials of my name were still visible against the black leather; I couldn't help but feel that I was destined to be in Slytherin. Running my finger along the protective silver edging I rubbed the curls of dirt off my index finger and delved into my security blanket.

His last message to me was upsetting, definitely the words of a dying man. 'I have no more for you after this. Severus has assured me of his word. Guide Harry with your best. Keep looking.' The short clipped sentences remained imprinted on the first page of the notebook, a stark reminder that he knew of his fate, for he determined it for himself. Once I received the communication I desperately tried to contact Albus, I usually responded through the book with my old school quill, but this time the ink ran off the page. As soon as the ink hit the page it ran into the spine, quite thoughtful of Albus as it allowed me to pour the ink back into the pot. I wrote obsessively in it for the next couple of weeks, the only break I took from my scribbling was to try and break into The Leaky Cauldron and other various magical portals. I even stunned an owl to send a message to Albus, I knew he received it as the book clamped shut and refused to open it did so once he had been killed. I stowed it away in my school trunk as it was upsetting to even look at it, but as I lay asleep one thunderous night my wardrobe flung itself open and threw up the book in a burst of fluorescent green light. It lay smouldering slightly on my bed sheets limply. It once had a rigid covering; the leather was without creases even with the regular use, but now all the strength had left it. All the bends and folds that should have showed now were visible; the notebook now had become Albus personified, lifeless.

Words began to come through the paper, the thready ink formed looped scripture upon the aged leafs. No message this time but instructions for lessons from previous teachers, notes and everything I would need to teach the gaggle of children next year. The writing carried on for many of the pages, changing for each of the teachers, I recognised Remus' handwriting immediately as it was thin and elegant. Then materialised the script of someone who I thought I would not see again, especially as a teacher of Defence, Severus Snape. It was thin like Remus', but this was hurried, scruffy and small. They all provided the necessary information which ranged from suitable detentions to how to get them to listen. As the last full stop appeared from the depths I gently closed the weak covers together and slipped it back into the relative safety of my trunk.

Thank you very much to Jessica Hatchett for being my first reviewer and to Roisin Dubh for pointing out the mistake, very much appreciated! Two new ones should be up soon, forgot Harry's birthday...yes I know!


	9. Ignorance Is Bliss

Disclaimer: The only character that is mine is Olympiya Blayton, all others and including, settings etc are the work of JK Rowling and publisher Bloomsbury

Harry was knocking at my door; his hesitant light tapping had become his signature, still unsure about me it seems. I took this in my stride; I could use this to my advantage and if I was clever enough I could employ reverse psychology. However as soon as the thought entered my head it flagged up the brain of Hermione, she would see through anything I said. I would have to rely on Harry's stubbornness, a trait he inherited from his father without a doubt, although Lily had her moments.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?" He asked cautiously.

"Sure Harry." He opened the door carefully and stepped into the room. "Make yourself at home." I offered gesturing at the small padded chair under the window. I quickly closed the lid on my trunk and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Nice trunk. Is that the Slytherin crest?" Harry inquired keeping his voice light.

"Sure is, my mother had it put once I had been sorted." I was surprised she didn't put it on beforehand; she threatened me with expulsion from the family if I came back anything else. "Did you want to see me about something?"

"I saw you with Lupin; did you know him from Hogwarts?" He obviously wanted to know about his parents, doesn't hurt to have another opinion.

"I do indeed; I was in the same year as your parents." I mentioned them first to ease him into talking about them. His eyes became ever so slightly brighter as he heard this, thought it must have been strange that I knew Gryffindors.

"Did you get to know him better once you left?" He obviously picked up on that like factoid then.

"Not really, I knew him pretty well at Hogwarts, actually I knew you parents pretty well too. And Sirius, in fact I knew him before Hogwarts." He seemed surprised by this, but then hearing that a Slytherin associated themselves with another house was pretty surprising. I knew this conversation was going to materialise at some point and in preparation had secret talks with myself imagining questions and answers. Whenever it looked like I was gazing into space or admiring random bits of floating fluff I was in fact having an imaginary conversation with Harry.

"So you knew Gryffindors and you were a Slytherin? How does that work?" His head tilted with the weight of his question.

"Do you want me to start at the beginning? I assure you I'll be brief." I emphasised the brief part, I heard teenagers had short attention spans.

"I've plenty of time, I should be packing but I just want to be alone." Then why is he here with me? "Well not alone, just away from Hermione and Ron." Oh okay, that was weird I thought they were best friends. But then again we all need a break from close ones now and again.

"As I said I knew Sirius from the word dot, I used to go to his house when my mother visited. All pure-blooded families stuck close together, to prevent contamination I suppose." Harry's face screwed up slightly at this point. "We had fun, I avoided his brother like the plague though, bit too Black for my liking. Sirius always had a rebellious streak; it made hanging out with him fun as we always managed to get into some sort of trouble." A smile crept over my face with the recollection of the memory. We once used such obvious magic in front of Muggles the Ministry was one step away from getting involved. Somehow we had managed to get a tree outside of his house to break off branched on to unsuspecting Muggle children. We could see them from the window, but they did not have the advantage of being able to see us. Unfortunately the unsuspecting pawn in our foray was cut down as it was thought to be too dangerous. "It was on the train that I met everyone, well I mean your parents and such. I obviously knew Sirius so I attached myself to him; he definitely had enough confidence for both of us. He immediately made a beeline for James, another who was equally as loud and boisterous, so it made sense and we all sat in a carriage together. It just so happened to contain Lily and Severus." Harry's face screwed up again at this notion. "Yes, they did know each other. I believe he introduced her to the existence of the Wizarding world. I wasn't the only one to fraternise with the other side." If Harry's face had screwed up anymore it would have come right off his face. I guess the very notion of your dead mother being friends with a man who allied himself with her murderer was a hard pill to swallow. I tried to sugar-coat it somewhat, anything to take the edge off. "He was her only link; he led the way for her. She had these powers and not a clue why she had them and along come this scrawny little boy who has all the answers. I'm sure if someone came to you with all the answers you would latch on to them." Harry saw where I was coming from and signalled that he wanted to listen to more. "But what do you want to know?"

His head tipped again, as if his head was becoming too heavy for his neck to hold up. "Tell me about my parents, just them and their friends." He was trying to avoid Severus, seeming he was friends with Lily it was going to be hard, but I could slip him in one more time without any accusations.

"Well Lily ceased being friends with Severus after she began to disapprove of his affiliation with the darker members of the school and she began to look within her own house for close friends. I obviously don't know the finer details, but from my end it happened fairly quickly James grew up considerably to catch her attention." Another funny face from Harry, he definitely doesn't want to hear any negatives about anyone, quite understandable. "They all got on famously; I think the only friendship to rival that group was your one. Remus and Peter gravitated towards them quickly, though Remus was absorbed more dramatically as you know." I sighed slightly; I hadn't thought about the past in such a long time and the dredging up was impairing me a little. "Is this what you want to know?"

"Yes." He had this goofy looking grin plastered all over his face. "This is just what I needed." My choice in tone has gone down well methinks, thank Merlin.

"James was an excellent Chaser, he knew the shots, when to call them and when to throw. He 'accidentally' threw a few at me in one match, almost got himself suspended. But I put in a good word, it was all in fun. Well until their Seeker knocked the Snitch out of my hand and an over zealous Beater knocked me unconscious with his bat. Split my head open! Thankfully the referee saw that I had indeed caught the Snitch and we won the match. It was incredibly nice of the Slytherin team to visit." Harry arched his eyebrow in response to my heavy sarcasm. "I don't think they appreciated that I stuck up for James. In fact my only visitors were the Gryffindors, something that did not help my popularity within my own house, but saying that I was never popular so I didn't miss anything."

"He was a good Quidditch player then?"

"Excellent, never failed to get picked! Always had the best broom and I hear you're quite the father's son. Albus said you were a Seeker in your first year, very impressive. You must have quite a talent; they don't bend the rules for anyone."

Harry interrupted me, "What about Sirius?"

I gulped rather too loudly, "What about Sirius?"

"What was he like?"

"The archetypal good looking one, all the girls fawned over him but he was very kind to me. Even after we got sorted into separate houses he would leave me messages all over my books and we kept our friendship going that way. But things got strained over time and for a couple of years we didn't talk, we barely looked at each other. It was during this time that I conjured up my fantastic idea to join the Death Eaters. Oh, sorry I'm just talking about myself!"

"It's alright; it's nice listening about someone else for a change." His voice was tired and it sounded older than it truly was.

I decided to swing it back to Sirius as soon as was possible, "I managed to slip into the Death Eaters to get friends, extreme I know, but I had lost my only real friend and I desperately wanted more. Some how it worked out, but I really wanted Sirius back badly and I made the situation worse."

Harry interrupted again, "How did you join?"

"I really don't want to talk about that. But would you believe that my parents were involved?" It stuck in my throat what they did to me, well I asked but they didn't protect me. Well and truly offered me up on a plate. A big silver Blayton family crested plate. "But obviously everything worked out for the better because with the power over the Slytherins' I could converse with a few select Gryffindors in public, on occasion. And yes they found out, but we agreed not to talk about it, mention it or bring it up in general conversation. Ooh, we got to be partners in potions for a while." Albus had this mad idea that we should see past our differences and pair up with someone in another house and Professor Slughorn agreed. I thanked whoever was looking over me at that point as I was paired up with Sirius. It was then that I realised I didn't want to just be friends with him anymore. As we worked together trying to make potions we were both hopeless at we connected on another level, one where indirect touching became an electric pulse up an arm and glances at each other created blushes. I could still recollect the conversation over a spluttering potion from all those years ago.

"Sirius, you don't stir it like that!"

"It's gone green, it's supposed to be purple!"

"I know, wait I can remember something. Put this is. Stir it once clockwise and three times anti-clockwise. No wipe the stirrer clean and do the opposite."

"You're a genius Oly!"

Then one of those Muggle film scenes jumped right out at us, the bit where the characters look into each others eyes for that split second before looking desperately in opposite directions embarrassed. We all left the potions classroom and made for the fresh air, I tagged behind the Gryffindor group waiting for the right time to approach Sirius about our homework. As we took a few steps outside into the sunny summer air he realised I had been intending to follow them.

"What are you doing?" Sirius whispered, Gryffindors don't hiss.

"I wanted to know when you were free so we could do our homework." I tentatively offered up.

"Are you sure you want to be seen talking to me? To us?"

"Absolutely sure, when you free?" I asked again, this time more directly.

"Now?" We lay on the warm ground on our stomachs reading through what books we had to hand and began discussing the merits of moon cycles on potion making.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh sorry Harry, I'm not being a good host, just day dreaming!"

"Just one more question, what was their ball like?"

"What, their leaver's ball?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Lily looked amazing; she was wearing the most exquisite gown. It was the deepest blue you could imagine and made from a gorgeous satin that sat a little on the ground. When she danced with James everyone sneaked little glances, with her red hair and blue dress she stood out. It was a great way to finish school."

"Now tell me the truth."

"Excuse me?" Why would he ask that?

"I've asked Remus about this before and he mentioned you and Sirius in it."

"That we went together, I assumed you were sick of hearing about me."

"No, I'm intrigued, Remus refused to tell me anything about it."

"Well no other Slytherin would come near me, so in the middle of the Great Hall after breakfast one day Sirius shouted over the din at me, 'Olympiya Blayton will you go to the ball with me?" Harry snorted at the absurdity of it all, "For once, without Albus jumping in, the Hall was absolutely silent, everyone turned to face Sirius. Appalled at what he had done, but he didn't care, he was being his usual rebellious self."

"So what did you say?" Harry had been seduced into the story.

"Of course I said yes, it was Sirius Black! But to top it all off I arrived in a bright red dress, though I stopped short of putting a big lion on the front." I flung my memory back once more, though I did find it tough to think about happier times, I could feel my mood lifting. "You should have seen the look on everyone's faces, it was priceless!" I could still the see utter disgust written all over the faces of the Slytherins' and utter contempt over the Gryffindors'. Even though every one was well informed about Sirius' choice in date for the ball, they still seemed scandalised, in retrospect they obviously assumed that he wouldn't go through with it. I also feared this as he had the wonderful reputation as a joker, his and James' pranks were legendary. However my fears proved unwarranted as on the night of the ball he delivered a corsage by owl on the night of our first public date. A note was also attached with directions on where to meet before we entered the Hall. At seventeen we had engaged in some serious late night snogging in dark corners of the castle, and without the aid of an Invisibility Cloak I was partial to the odd detention for wandering the corridors.

"Um, Olympiya, what are you thinking about?"

"Snogging." Oh Merlin what a Freudian slip, what a spectacular balls up! "Please ignore that. Please?" The begging tone in my voice was intentional.

"Ha ha, I'll ignore it, but I won't forget it!"

"Okay then, would you refrain from informing your friends then?"

"On one condition then, you finish the story without any more day dreaming."

"Sorry, I haven't though about Sirius in a while." Well not since Albus told me he died. "Alright, where was I? Oh, everything went fairly smoothly until they started playing the slow songs and – "

"Snogging?"

"Harry!" I half screamed at him. "Well yes, and once the fist slow dance stopped I got dragged off by Severus." Harry's faced winced at the mention of his name in a manner akin to a wizard's when Voldemort is spoken. "He took me out of the Hall and onto the grounds, where we were joined by several other Slytherins. Needless to say the meeting was far from pleasant, actually do you mind if I stop there?" Harry nodded in agreement, but something told me he really wanted to know, he had already spoken to Remus whether it was a specific conversation or not, it wasn't clear. Or maybe that was my overactive mind at play and it was simple teenage curiosity. Either way I knew this discussion would be concluded at some other place in time. "We can pick it up again if you wish; it's just dredged up some memories."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks though." Harry picked himself up off the low chair and made his way, slowly, for the door.

"Hope I've been some help, you can come to me any time you want."

"It's been nice just to sit down and not have people badgering me, making sure I'm permanently 'okay'" He leant on the door handle heavily.

"Well like I said, the offer's there, if you want to chill out on your own, you know where this room is. Just knock." I looked up at his tired frame.

"Thanks. I will, don't want to burst in on you dreaming about snogging Sirius!" I threw a threadbare cushion at his head but missed, I took umbrage at this and followed him cushioned lined up behind me as ammunition.

He was making loud kissing noises as he thundered down the stairs towards the kitchen moaning as he went. "Oh Sirius, Sirius!"

"Harry, I'm going to kill you!"

"Let me kiss you Sirius!" He yelled in a mock sing-song voice, trying to emulate a woman's.

I fired three cushions in a row and hit him square in the head apart from the last one which knocked a cup of tea to the ground. I squealed in the most unladylike fashion as the china smashed onto the ground and Harry began laughing. Molly glared at the both of us; well actually the most disapproving looks were sent at me, as I was the adult who should know better.

"We were just mucking around. No harm done."

"Apart from the cup!"

I arched an eyebrow haughtily as Harry swiftly repaired said cup and cleaned the tea up, "The joys of magic, almost everything can be repaired!" I imitated Harry's sing-song voice for effect. With an understanding smile sent to me, Remus pointed to the seat adjacent to him and motioned that I should sit with him.

"What was that about?"

"Well apparently you refused to tell Harry a few things about me and he was enquiring about them."

"About the ball?" He asked facing away from me, as if he wasn't really having this conversation.

"Indeed." I replied carefully.

"About what they did to you?" His short, clipped utterances were unlike him, it was deeply unnerving.

"Ah no, it didn't seem right." I was puzzled as to why he was asking these questions.

"I think it is important that he knows what the Slytherins are capable of."

"I think he knows that!" What on earth is he getting at?

"No, what they are willing to do to their own."

"I think he is able to realise that also. Remus what are you getting at?"

"When, if he returns to Hogwarts. I mean when the time come he needs allies not enemies informing other –"

"So you want me to tell him that the Slytherins will sacrifice anyone so that he can trust even fewer people?"

"You don't have to be so blunt."

"Remus, you know that Harry is a pretty good judge of character and so are Hermione and Ron. You have to stop worrying quite so much, he has surrounded himself with loyal and trustworthy friends all by himself. He has also fought Voldemort himself pretty much every year and managed to survive."

"I know, but I want him to be safe." His once strong voice had lost its edge to a whimper.

"Come one, we all want that but we know that is an impossibility. Until he destroys Voldemort himself, the world is utterly unsafe for everyone, but at least Harry knows what he is up against."

"Tea?" Remus asked feebly.

"Oh Remus." I threw an arm around him, "Make it coffee, I've got some whiskey around here somewhere."


End file.
